An Alchemists Tale
by Silver-Grace09
Summary: Asuna and Calkie are on the run till they meet up with the Elric brothers. They join forces and form a group that involves a little mayhem, hilarity, and romance? Ratings may change due to Chapter 10! I do not own FMA (Full Metal Alchemist). I do not own the anime, manga, game product or anything on it. The rightful author of FMA, Hiromu Arakawa, owns it. NOT ME! Please Review.
1. Chapter 1: An introduction

It was a quiet morning near the western border. A lone female figure stood watching the sunrise. She had beautiful waist length hair the color of silver frost and eyes the color of dark shining sapphires. She had been in deep thought about the upcoming day when a loud "THUNK" was heard about a hundred feet behind her. She quietly turned and made her way back to the cold makeshift camp her sister and she had made for the night.

"Ouch…Stupid tree, stupid nightmares. I've had just about enough of them. Lousy good for nothin', no good… *Grumble* Where did Asuna go?"

The young girl that fell out of the tree looked around camp until she spotted her sister walking back to the camp site after keeping watch. "Oh there you are."

"Calkie, did you fall off your perch because of another bad dream again?" Asuna asked her sister.

She looked at Calkie with concern as she rubbed her backside in discomfort.

Calkie looked at Asuna with dismay. "I thought you didn't know about them. I was trying to hide it."

Asuna looked at Calkie for a moment. She didn't blame her for having the nightmares. "I have known for a short time. What are they about?"

Calkie looked straight into Asuna's eyes. Asuna was serious for her eyes were staring into her bright emerald green ones. Her sister had that look telling her that her sapphire ones could read the very soul of her emerald ones. She sighed then pulled a hand through her fuchsia colored bang back to her shoulder length onyx colored hair. "Well…I want you to swear that that you won't say anything to anyone. OK sis'. Don't tell Selphi or Nisha. Will you promise?"

Asuna gave her You-Know-I-Won't look.

"Sis, you have to swear or I won't tell you."

Her sister finally gave in. "Fine I swear never to tell another living soul of the dreams you have. If I do, I will die a merciless death by your hands." Asuna crossed her hand over her heart. Then gave her sister another look telling Calkie she wouldn't tell.

Calkie stared at her sister for a moment, processing all that she had sworn. A few minutes passed and Calkie decided that this was good enough, because she would hold her to it. All except for the Death by her hand bit. She knew full well that she couldn't kill if her life depended on it.

"Alright, my dream starts off with you and me walking down the road. We had been walking a quite a while, so we stopped and took a rest on the side of the road. I realized that the sun was setting when it was mid-morning a few minutes ago. I turn to talk to you but you disappeared. I got up and started calling your name in hopes that you would answer me. The search last until about ten feet from where we were resting. Someone grabbed me from behind and held me there. I tried to get away from my assailant only to find that his grip was strong enough to keep me from getting away. I get to the point where I can't breathe because I'm struggling so hard. That's the point where I woke up…. I still can't believe that I fell out of that tree."

Asuna thought about the dream for a moment. During this time they were cleaning up their camp and Calkie had put Asuna's blanket in the pack they shared. She had put it on and turned to her sister. Asuna was about to give her answer to her sisters dream when a loud crash echoed through the forest. Asuna was the first to question the noise. "What was that?" Another crash came and drove their curiosity wild. Both girls looked at each other and nodding their agreement, went to go and investigate. They started out when a very loud **Dammit** echoed the answer to their question.


	2. Chapter 2: A fight between Two

"Al! I don't understand how you got stuck. The tree didn't fall by itself! Well at least I don't have to fix your armor again." A young man in a red coat was pulling at the large silver set of armor.

The person in the armor began to whimper. He was pinned between a very large boulder and a fallen tree at the waist. "It's not my fault." His voice then turned upset. "I tried to warn you that the tree was half dead. But no, you insisted on climbing it! If I hadn't of been there you would have been stuck here yourself! Or even worse you could have killed yourself!"

The girls came upon this strange site with curiosity. They saw a short, blonde young man in a red coat trying to remove a fallen tree that had pinned a strange metallic suit of armor against a rock. The girls turned to each other with very confused looks.

Calkie spoke first with a little amusement in her voice mixed with curiosity. "Is there someone really in that thing or is it something you carry around for fun?"

The young man jumped and spun around to face the girls. "Ack! Who are you? What concern is it of yours, and what do you want?"

Feeling offended and even more amused, Asuna answered. "How rude! I always thought the boy was to introduce themselves first. Any way we should be asking you the same question. At least the question as to pertain to who you are."

The young man blushed a little at this statement. It was very formal. He looked at the armor then directed his attention back at the girls. About 30 seconds staring at the girls, he answered the question Calkie asked first. "What pray tell gave you the assumption of no one inside this armor smarty pants. The polite snot next to you, or the rock that has my brother pinned?"

Asuna was really mad at this point and was about to retaliate when Calkie moved first. "Are you calling my sister names? Cause if you are I will send you on a one way trip to pain."

The blonde boy fell for this course of action and came up with fighting words. "What trip is that, Two Tone?"

This insult had pushed Calkie off the edge. So to end the annoying argument with the boy she chooses a course of action. " OH it is on now. Forget your ticket to pain. I am sending you to the MOON!" Asuna had reached the boys brother and used a thick nearby branch to release him from his temporary prison. She then pulled him out just in time to hear a sickening thud right behind her. She dragged the boy to a safe distance before she realized that Calkie had punched the blonde in the stomach.

After that thought receded from her mind, she took a chance at a proper introduction. "I know this is a little late now but…. My name is Asuna and my sister over there is Calkie. May I ask what your names are?"

The boy took a few seconds to memorize the girl's names. Then he started his introductions with his brother. "My older brother over there is Edward Elric. He is known as the Full-Metal Alchemist. I am Alphonse Elric, Edward's younger brother. We are usually called by the names of Ed & Al."

Asuna knew she had heard those names before but couldn't quite place them just yet. Her attention was immediately pulled back to Ed and Calkie's fight. It seemed to have gotten louder since the introductions. Asuna risked a peek around the tree that Al and she were hiding behind, only to pull immediately back just as splinter flew past them. "I appreciate the introductions; I now think that we may need to distance ourselves a little more to avoid projectile weaponry." Another splintering sound and debris flew past the tree before they moved.

At that time Al then picked Asuna up properly and retreated about a half a mile down the road. A very shocked Asuna Was then placed back on her feet. "Oh my…I don't think I have ever been picked up like that before."

Al scratched his head a bit and calmly stated, "Well I thought it was faster since there where rocks being thrown too."

Asuna then giggled a little. "No need to be ashamed. You just did what you thought was right. I am ok with that."

Both Asuna and Al started laughing as they started a conversation that lasted till almost the end of the day.

**Meanwhile back with Calkie and Ed, the fight continues.**

"Don't you… (Swish)… ever call my sister... (Crack)…a snot, you complete MORON!" A sharp stick was thrown and missed Calkie's head by a few inches. Every chance she had she would throw a rock at the stupid blonde.

"Why not? She… (Thunk)… certainly acted like one… (Smash)… asking stupid questions! (Thwap)" Another projectile flew at Ed's head. He had the unfortunate luck to be in the area where only sticks and branches resided.

This continued on for most of the day and Calkie was getting worried about Asuna. She need to eat something soon.

Calkie had an idea to distract the blonde for a few seconds and give her an advantage. "Well then if the question from this morning was answered properly then we wouldn't be having this battle royal."

He called back in a questioning tone, "What question was that?"

Calkie smiled as he took her bait. "The question my sister asked of you earlier. I can't really expect much of a short stack like you to answer properly. Someone beautiful and polite walks up to you and you can't even regard her. Never mind answering her question. You only heard my snarky question from minutes before. You fall short in manners."

Ed became extremely furious and blindly attacked Calkie without thinking. "WHY YOU… TAKE THAT BACK! AND DON"T CALL ME SHORT!"

Calkie smiled and shifted herself into a solid defensive position and waited for the impact. Naturally she didn't have to wait long. He came barreling at her at full force in a total of 3 seconds she gave him a bloodied nose a pretty big shiner that would show up in a few hours and a larger bruise across his hip bone that he would remember for years after this fight was over. She then stalked off to tend to a few injuries herself from earlier that day.

Ed was lying on the ground trying to process what had just happened. He realized in less than 3 minutes that Calkie had indeed sent him to the moon and back. Not to mention very much in pain.

Calkie had finished analyzing her scrapes and bruises with victory on her mind, and then went off to find were her sister had gone off to.

Pain shot through Ed's body when he tried to get up. The few minutes on the ground gave his wounds enough time to set in. "Owww! (Grumble) that really hurts. (Mumble) If I wasn't so injured I'd use my alchemy to show her a thing or two." He then took care of his nose and stopped the bleeding. He would need to find a creek though to wash his face.

He then realized that he had held back all day with the alchemy and started to wonder why when it was at his disposal the entire time. He brushed it from his mind and began to stand. "Lousy good for nothing girls."

Just at that moment a small rock came flying and hit Ed squarely in the forehead knocking him out cold. Calkie had heard the last comment he dished out. And found the last of her ammo to fire it straight at him.

Calkie's voice came from behind the tree's she had disappeared behind. "I don't care what you are mumbling about. But if you know what's good for you I would suggest you SHUT UP!"

With that being said Calkie continued her search for her sister.


	3. Chapter 3: The clean up and a secret

Asuna and Al had finished their conversation and started playing a nice game of tic-tac-toe when Calkie found them.

Al shot up and immediately started asking questions. "Where did you leave my brother? He'll catch a cold out if he's left out there."

Calkie looked at the suit of armor as if he was the original offender. She started to bristle when Asuna stepped forth and introduced him.

"Oh, Calkie! This is Alphonse and the rude moron you beat up back there is Edward." Asuna looked at Calkie hoping that she would stop glaring at Al.

After she was introduced, Calkie stopped glaring at Al and turned to look in the direction she had just come from.

After Calkie pointed in the direction she left Ed, Asuna continued. "I checked the area thoroughly and set up camp. Could you have dinner ready by the time we get back with the stupid idiot? Knowing you Calkie, I think you knocked him out. Oh! Al, I don't mean any disrespect to you brother by calling him names, I am just appeasing to Calkie's better nature at this point in time."

Calkie turned back to her sister and started to look for things to make dinner with. "Yeah, I'll make dinner. Just don't be too long."

Asuna looked at her sister. Knowing she was still in victory mode she left it be. She then turned to Al. "Shall we go get him?"

Al nodded his head at the agreement and went to collect Ed. Asuna was following close behind him. She paused for a moment and turned again to Calkie. "Before I take off. What is for dinner?"

Calkie looked up from what she was doing. "Stew sounds good tonight. Especially since I think you have been eating the nearby berries again. You know you need to eat better."

Asuna nodded and answered, "I knew you were gone so I didn't quite have my head about me. Two portions for me tonight, Will that appease you?" She watched her sister in worry. Finally Calkie nodded.

With that Asuna nodded again and continued with Al.

They went about half a mile back when they ran into a very unconscious Ed. Al went over a picked his brother up with some help from Asuna and started to walk back to camp.

"Al, What are you two traveling together alone for? Don't you guys have a home to go to?"

Al stopped and looked at Asuna for a moment. "We don't have a home because we burned it down after the accident. We are also traveling together looking for the philosopher's stone. He is still bent on finding it even after we got back from the other side of the gate."

"You can tell me about the "accident" later. But why are you looking for the stone. You have your brother there and you have family around you. What more could you want?"

Al kept his silence for a while.

Asuna quickly changed the subject. "I'm sorry! I'm prying at a subject that is sensitive to you. I do have one more thing to ask about you and your brother. Why are you wearing that suit when you have a body and why does your brother have auto mail?"

Al again was silent for a few moments and began telling Asuna the whole story about the "accident" and how they traveled through the gate several times. He also told her about how he didn't feel right about the last time he went through the gate. How when Ed was still unconscious he went and transmuted a suit of armor and crawled inside. By the time Al was done they had reached the edge of camp.

Al started to get fidgety. "Asuna-"

"Don't worry Al. I won't tell a soul about your secret, not even Ed. My lips are sealed." Asuna reassured.

Al felt as if he could trust her. She had reassured him in a way that reminded him of a mother. His own mother.


	4. Chapter 4: Stew, Fun and Healing

Al and Asuna came back with Ed fast asleep. Calkie was starting to scoop the stew into bowls.

"Great timing you guys. I have the stew all ready." Calkie handed Al a bowl after he handed his brother to Asuna who laid him up against a tree. Then she handed Asuna a bowl of her own.

She quickly inhaled her first bowl and asked for her second. Calkie was ready and gave it to her knowing full well she would take her time with this one. Asuna then remembered something and leaned over to whisper to Calkie. Calkie fetched another bowl and filled it with stew and handed it to Al.

Al laid Edward down softly on a blanket they had laid out earlier.

Asuna then took off her coat to reveal a pack at her hip and straps around her legs holding two bladed tonfas against her thighs. She also had a white tank top on that flowed with the shape of her body. She also had a pair of breeches that looked much like Ed's except they were tan. She proceeded to roll the coat up for use as a pillow for Edward's head. After laying it down she slid it under his head and made sure he was comfortable. Then she went back to her meal.

Asuna finished her second bowl then start to look him over. "Now lets see what kind of damage my sister inflicted."

From behind her she heard a snort and a short snickering. Ignoring this she continued.

She could still see the mark on his forehead where an object had stuck him and rendered him in this state. He had a pretty good shiner on his right eye and some dried blood around his mouth and nose. She also noted that he probably had a bruise on his right hip if she knew her sister well enough. Sure enough as soon as she lifted the right side of his shirt there was a dark bruise there indicating a deep tissue bruise. She also found a few other abrasions. These were nothing to be really concerned about.

"Al I am going to need your help. I need you to lift your brother to a sitting position. Watch his head." Asuna then started digging through the pouch at her waist.

Al had followed her instructions and was supporting him from behind. She had pulled out a few wraps and what looked like a small container of medicine. She laid them on the blanket they had laid out earlier and proceeded to take Ed's Jacket off.

By this time Ed woke up and was quietly listening to Asuna and very annoyed with Calkie at this point but stayed silent. Asuna then noted his breathing. "Al I think you can let go now. He is awake." She then looked at Ed again and addressed him. "You're going to need to sit up and take off your shirt so I can fix that bruise."

Ed then opened his eyes and looked at Asuna. What he saw surprised him. Asuna's long silver hair was cascading around her shoulders and her dark cerulean eyes were watching him. He blinked a few times and did as she asked. He stripped himself of his shirt and sat up as he was told.

Calkie noticed her sister was in healer mode and decided to go look for a stream to get water for a medical clean up. Or better yet find a hot spring. Asuna noticed she was leaving and called out to her, "Don't be gone too long. I don't want to worry all night about where you have gone." Calkie paused for a moment then turned back to the group. "Hey Al. Wanna come with me. I thought I smelled a hot spring but I could be wrong. Better that someone comes with me."

Al was more than welcome to go with her to be a protector. He was also very curious about the other sister. "Sure I can come along."

Then Calkie giggle a bit. Asuna smiled knowingly at what the giggle was about. Calkie then walked up to Al and sized him out. "Hey, Al?"

Feeling a little nervous he replied, "Yes?"

Calkie grinned, "Can you give me a piggy back?"

"Calkie, what are you doing?" Asuna was curious at her question. Calkie looked at her sister and smiled. "He is so tall I wanted to be some place high up."

The entire group laughed at this and Al knelt down. "Here hop on." Calkie jumped on and squealed in delight. They both went off in to the woods.


	5. Chapter 5: Camping out at the Hotspring

Ed turned to Asuna after their sibling had left. "Thank you Asuna. You really didn't have to…"

Asuna quieted Ed with a gentle hand to his mouth. "You really don't have to explain everything to me. We went through some similar things too."

Ed looked at her in shock. He couldn't imagine that someone would have a similar story to the tales and adventures he and Al had been put through.

Asuna noticed his confusion and reassured him. "We may not have had the amazing adventure you had. But your hardship from your past that brought you to become a State Alchemist is similar in our stories. Not entirely the same, but similar in tale."

Ed thought about it for a moment and was about to ask when a rustling in the nearby bushes indicated the other part of their group returned.

As Al and Calkie walked back into camp Calkie was ecstatic and almost leaping for joy. "Hey sis! I found some good news for you. There is a hot spring not too far from here. Two minutes walk from here in that direction." She pointed off to the south east and smiled.

Asuna smiled at her sister. "Good thing too. I was beginning to think there was no way out of getting into the nearest river to scrub down."

"Another bit of good news is that it is separated into two parts. One side for the guys and one side for us. I am sure we all could use a little relaxation and we can move our camp there too." Announced Calkie happily.

Asuna looked at Ed and deemed him worthy to walk if it was a short distance and if he was able. "Ed do you feel you walk right now?"

Ed looked at her and felt a little shaky still but he knew he could walk if he had assistance. "Yeah but I may need some help."

Asuna then decided she would help Ed and got up. "I will assist you then. Calkie, Al, you two see to moving the camp. We will meet you there."

Calkie and Al agreed and Asuna proceeded to help Ed up. Once on his feet they started moving towards the direction indicated. Calkie threw in a little humor by mimicking Ed's walking till they were out of earshot. "Step, Clunk, Step, Clunk."

As they made it to the spring Asuna made sure to get Ed settled before she worked on making a makeshift divider for the bath. She started to pull pine branches down from nearby dead trees and making a tent like feature. Ed was giving her pointers every now and again to help her stabilize the small structure. He knew what she was doing. It was being built to give the girls some privacy during their bath in case Ed decided to get out early.

Asuna then started to pull leafed branches off live trees to make the cover for it and weaved some of them directly into the structure itself. When it was done the foliage was so dense that you could not see through it. It was about six feet long and five feet high. Woven branches, twigs, and leaves made it up and was very sturdy thanks to Ed's instruction. She couldn't help but be a little proud of herself at the moment.

Al and Calkie then showed up right then with the camp gear and started to lay it out about ten feet from the bath shield. Calkie then stopped and looked at her sisters and Ed's handy work. "Nice job. That will do nicely for privacy purposes."

Asuna smiled and looked at Ed. She blushed a little at needing to help him into his bath but decided to ask first. "Did you need help at all?"

Ed realized she was trying her best to stay calm. "No thank you. I think Al can help me from here."

Relieved and feeling a bit drained she turned to her younger sister and nodded. They both stood at their bag as Calkie rummaged through it a little and brought out a smaller bag. The girls inspected it and then Calkie brought out three small 4x5 towels. Asuna grabbed one and walked over to Ed. She handed him one and then went back. Afterwords they both disappeared behind the shield.

While the girls were enjoying their bath Ed happened to think of something. They seemed to be carrying only food and clothes with them. He had noticed Asuna's choice in weaponry. They were seasoned and they may have some knowledge of alchemy. He decided he would ask them later.

Al helped him with his clothes and Ed relaxed in the warm water as it was perfect to sooth the muscles he had bruised and had received from Calkie. He later learned her name from listening to Asuna. He also took in the fact that they were sisters and indeed in need of help. From what he didn't know but he would find out soon enough.

Once out of the bath and dressed he realized he needed more ointment and another bandage from Asuna. He heard the girl on the other side and waited for about 15 min before he started to make his way to the other side of the shield. All the while think of the questions that had come to his mind.


	6. Chapter 6: Being Followed & More Secrets

"Hey in there." He called before looking up from the ground.

Calkie nearly jump out of her skin and back into the spring, and Asuna jumped and turned around to face Ed. It was a good thing they were finished dressing or she would have pounded Ed herself for being a peeping tom.

"Yes you can look Ed. At least you had the decency to call and not look before coming around." She told him.

Ed looked up and notice they were indeed fresher looking and so where their clothes. He then came to the first question in his mind. "Do you girls know alchemy?"

Asuna answered Ed's question while Calkie tried to get her heartbeat under control. "We know about alchemy and how to use it to our advantage. We also know how it killed our parents. Though we try to do a lot of things by hand or the old fashion way."

Ed nodded and then moved on to his next question. "I may need some more medicine and bandaging done. Do you think you can help me out again?"

Asuna smiled and nodded. She then turned back to her sister who had gotten her heart beat under control again and smiled. "You ok sis?"

Calkie looked over at her and nodded. Asuna and the others had noticed that the evening light had set in and evening would be there soon. The fight to out a day of traveling time and Calkie had voice her concern to Asuna while in the spring earlier. But for now Asuna put this in the back of her mind. She was sure the people after them had been lost a day or two ago. She made sure herself. Putting the thought on the backburner Asuna then walked Ed back out to the camp and sat him down on her blanket. He had kept his shirt off so she could apply the medication and bandage.

"This medication is really strong if left over night. It is a potent blend my sister Selphi made for me." She stated as she started applying it once more. "You will feel like your old self by morning.

The mention of another sister took Ed by surprise. "Where is your other sister and how many of you are there exactly?"

Asuna could have kicked herself for mentioning Selphi. But the damage was done and she explained further. "Selphi is my youngest sister. She should be traveling with Nisha. My second youngest sister. There are four of us."

Ed was shocked to say the least. But then it formed another question. "Where are they?"

Asuna looked to Calkie who had been listening the whole time. "well that is harder to explain. Mind if I tell you about this another time?"

Ed was getting tired and decided to let it drop. He nodded to Asuna and laid down on the blanket and fell asleep as Al started a fire for the evening.

Asuna then looked at Calkie. "I will take first watch."

Al then looked between the two girls. "First watch for what? We are pretty safe here for now."

Asuna and Calkie looked at each other and then back at Al. Asuna decided to lie a little about the situation since she would have to explain it to Ed in the morning.

She then proceeded to spout the made story he would hopefully believe. "We watch over each other because of wild animals. We had a bad experience with a bear once. Took about an hour and a half for it to leave so we could get out of a tree we were camping under."

Al seemed to look at them and let it go himself. He then got up and move over to the tree next to Calkie. She looked at him and handed him a towel. "You need to take a bath. I won't tell but your body odor might."

Asuna giggled a bit and told Al. "She already knows your plight. She told me you where giving a pretty good smell in that armor. You might want to take the advice. Use the shield and we will take care of Ed if he wakes."

Al then got up and took off the helmet to reveal a young man about 3 or 4 years younger than Ed within the suit. "Ok but make sure he doesn't find out." He then walked behind the shield.

Calkie giggled a little and spread out a blanket for her to lay on till her shift.

Asuna then left the camp to scout the area. She had let her eyes adjust to the night setting in and started to prowl silently about 100 ft away from the camp. She walked the perimeter and found a cliff. The road had a steep incline when she walked with Al earlier. She noticed the cliff and decide it would be a perfect spot to roast a watch. After about 15 minutes. She noticed a campfire in the far distance. She had also noticed a few torches watching their perimeter. She knew that wasn't all of them. There would be others in the dark without torches 50 yard away from them looking for something.

She cursed a little and realized the day wasted was a day they had a chance to catch up. They might even find their tracks and catch them if they were not smart about this in the early morning. They would have to pack quickly tomorrow and take off to lose them again.

She sat there and stood watch in the dark for 5 and a half hours before she headed back. She switched with her sister and realized Al was back at the base of the tree near Calkie's blanket. She informed her of the cliff and told her to keep quiet. Calkie understood immediately. She stood watch throughout the night till twilight was brightening on the horizon. She then came back to wake her sister. They started to pack the camp and rose the rest.

Both boys stared at the girls as they had woken them from sleep and it being still dark. Ed watched as Asuna seemed a little skittish and kept looking out into the darkness. He had to thank her later though his nights rest and the medication did it's work. He felt much better and good as new. He could not even feel the bruise on his hip.

Asuna has just finished putting the last blanket in the pack when she became very alert and shot up. Calkie was alerted by her sister's sudden movement and became very alert as well. Asuna then fired a look at Calkie.

"Calkie… Put the fire out. Hurry!" Calkie did as she was told and doused the fire. Asuna had gone off into the woods. After a few minutes a gunshot reported nearby and Asuna reappeared running back into the group.

"We've been found! RUN!" Everyone got up and ran in the opposite direction of the gunshot.

Calkie was running by Ed when a thought ran through her head. She stopped just long enough for Asuna to catch up with her.

"Hey Asuna! Do you think we should inform the boys on everything? Like now or do you want to wait till we lose them?"

Asuna's mind was now racing. She had forgotten that the boys might ask questions. Sooner or later she would have to spill everything. The question echoed through her mind. After a little bit of thought she turned to Calkie. "Not yet, I'll inform them of our situation when the time comes."

Calkie nodded her head. Calkie had another thought run through her head. "Who's going to lose them this time?"

Asuna knew exactly who it was to play the bait. Calkie had done it last time and almost got caught. If it wasn't for her she would have too. "I guess it's my turn to try and throw them off." With that said Asuna turned and disappeared of to the side and into the forest. The deafening quiet that followed was almost unbearable if it wasn't for the sound of running.


	7. Chapter 7: A little Alchemy for Escape

Calkie stopped after about five minutes of running. Not only because her lungs were burning, but because she was waiting for Asuna. They were far ahead and she knew if she went too far then Asuna wouldn't be able to catch up with them.

Ed came up behind her breathing heavily. When he caught up with himself he then started out with one of his questions. "What in the hell is going on? Why are there people hunting you two down? I want answers. Right now! Is that clear?"

At that time Al had caught up and was looking between the both of them.

Calkie turned around and glared at him. She was unsure if she was supposed to be the one to tell the boys but decided that Asuna needed to clear this up. "I'm going to let Asuna tell you when she gets back. Is that clear enough for you? Or do you need another beating?"

Ed was about to reply sharply when a gun reported somewhere off in the distance. About a minute and a half later Asuna came darting through the trees. She stopped to catch her breath when Ed came up to her.

"I can help you if you want the help. We can take you to Central and plead your case to the Fuhrer President. But I need to know what is going on! You owe us at least that since you woke us so early." Ed complained. He had noticed his brother had not said a lot since last night.

Asuna looked at him knowing full well that this was a story for later. "I will tell you later. But for now we need to continue or they will find us. I managed to buy us a short amount of time but it wasn't much. They are armed if you were listening. We need to get as far from here as possible!"

Ed nodded and the group continued running till they found a road. Ed then realized he knew where to go from there and pointed in the direction they needed to go.

"Keep heading east from here. Stay in the tree line so they don't see you. They will be searching the roads for us." Ed then had an idea and ran a little faster to catch Asuna. He then shot the idea to Asuna, "You said you knew alchemy so can you do something to give us more of a boost in that time you bought us?"

Asuna's eyes brightened after a moment and then shout towards Calkie. "Sis lets do plan B now. Ed has a plan."

Calkie nodded and looked back at Asuna with a knowing look. Calkie put on a burst of speed and match hers with Asuna's. They stayed at an equal pace for about ten steps. Then in one fluid and simultaneous motion both girls clapped their hands together and with a little more momentum both girls executed a perfect summersault flip and each landed with their hands on the ground. The light of alchemy shone brightly as a great wall of earth rose up. Ed noticed that they didn't need an alchemy circle.

"How was that for buying some of that well needed time you asked for?" Asuna smiled at their work. Another gunshot reported through the air and the girls shot up and ran towards Ed.

He then proceeded with a little alchemy of his own. He Saw a few rocks and alchemically changed them so they were now a set of bombs ready to blow at the slightest touch. He had also alchemically come up with a few other traps to slow their pursuers down.

The girls both stood and smiled, "Nice job. That should buy us a little bit of time." With that they turned and ran with Ed and Al right behind them just as another gunshot was heard in the air. The person chasing them was none too happy.


	8. Chapter 8: To whom shall we Crowe

The assailant was surprised to say the least. He was also very upset. "I thought that there were only two of them. Who were the other two? ARGH…and how do they keep getting AWAY?!"

He then looked at the men behind him. "Well, Keep following them! I want to know who they are with and were they are going." He ordered his small group.

He then started ranting on how his plan had been perfect and that they should have caught them. The man then stopped his ranting long enough to see an object shining in the waning sunlight on the ground. The object was a silver pocket watch that signifies a state alchemist's authority and rights.

"Oh ho! What is this? So they have a State Alchemist on their side, huh! This could prove to be interesting." He smiled. Knowing this information could help out immensely.

The man picked up the pocket watch brushed it off a little and put it in his pocket. "At least I know where they are going now."

A victorious grin started to cross the man's face but quickly disappeared. "Which direction is Central again?"

One of his men stepped forward, "I believe if we take this road we can head right into Central Mr. Crowe Sir."

At that time Crowe had no idea about the traps that had been set. He started to walk around a bit and triggered the first of the several trap laid about. This one had consisted of a bee hive oozing with honey and then a bed of pine needles. Needless to say he looked a bit like a porcupine when the dust had settled.

Crowe was more than upset at this and demanded for help. As he did so he triggered another one of the traps and fell into a pit full of mud. So now he looked like a porcupine that needed a serious bath.

This continued on for the next several minutes. Every step he took was a different trap. Each one was a little more elaborate then the next. The final one he was sure he was glad to be alive. Ed had fashion it so a tree branch snatched the rope from a previous trap that was around the man's ankle. Crowe was now dangling from a tree about 30 feet in the air. The man was now soaked in mud, leaves, and pine needles. Then to add to his insulting injury he was now dangling in the air like some toy on a string. His men took their time to laugh it off and then tried to figure out how to get him down. This process took them about a good hour to do so.

Crowe was now seething and ready to rip them kid apart. "Find them now. I want to know how far they are ahead of us this time."

He then pointed to who had to be the most unluck person to see his wrath. "YOU! Find me a river, NOW! I want to get this filth off of me."

The poor guy ran off to find a river for his disgruntled leader.

"I also want to know how far they are from Central and how far we are from there as well." With that said a few men broke out a few maps and he went to the nearest tree to lick his current wounds.

"I will get those girls if I have to shoot them down and skin them myself." He hissed as he sat down on the ground and proceeded to pull needles and leaves piece by piece and sticky clump at a time.


	9. Chapter 9: A safe place for the night

About four miles away from the city a very tired group of alchemists were still running trying to put distance between them and their assailants. They had stopped for the umpteenth time to catch their breath.

Calkie looked back to see if they were being pursued. "Did we lose them?"

Asuna looked back at Calkie. "Yeah, I think we lost them. That plan back there was a pretty good one." She looked over towards the boys and saw Ed looking carefully behind them. He finally gave up and turned to the girls with a nod.

After catching their breath they started to walk along the road again. The afternoon rolled on until evening. They had run a little more to make tracks and again put distance between them and their assailants. They were soon walking the road and had realized they needed to stop somewhere. They were hoping to find a safe place to stop for the night. The sun was setting fast and soon it would be too dark to travel.

Asuna found a nice place a little after the sun had set. So the group made camp there for the night.

Ed stared a camp fire then looked to Asuna. "Ok, now will you tell me what's going on?"

"Hold on a minute, first could you tell me what time it is?" Asuna had been thinking about this for a few minutes and needed to know. Her sense of time was all but shot now.

Calkie and Al decided they would go out and gather water from a nearby stream they had been following. So Asuna hoped they would be gone long enough so she could talk about this without Calkie hearing the gruesome details over again.

Ed took a moment before he got Asuna's question. He reached for his back pocket then he searched his front pocket. "What the… I could have sworn…Where the hell…WHERE THE HELL IS MY WATCH?"

Asuna watched this scene with great curiosity then fear. When Ed yelled she had instinctively shot up from her seat on the ground. His shout had startled her and put her on the defensive.

Ed then wheeled on Asuna noticing she had shot up. Al and Calkie had appeared from the creek carrying water from the stream.

"Where is it? Did someone take it?" Ed half yelled at Asuna.

Asuna snapped when Ed started to point fingers at her. "First of all you may have lost it in the forest. Second, you have to be really stupid if you think I can get YOUR watch from your TIGHT ASS PANTS!"

Ed stood back in embarrassment as he realized that he blamed the wrong person for a missing watch. The chain had been really weak and he was meaning to fix it.

"I'm sorry, I just thought…. I apologize for my yelling and for blaming you." Ed said quietly.

Al looked shocked at his brother. He couldn't believe that a girl had made his brother apologize.

Ed looked at his brother's face and blushed even harder. "What? Can't I apologize for something I shouldn't have blamed someone for?"

Al then looked away as if he had been caught doing something wrong.

Asuna ended the uncomfortable moment. "Let's get some rest. Ed, I need to tell you what happened in the morning. We are all tired and need to get to safety in the morning."

Ed nodded in understanding and chose his place not far from the fire.

Everyone else did the same accept Asuna. "I take first watch tonight. Ed, do you want the next shift?"

Ed looked at her and nodded, then closed his eyes for sleep to take him. The others soon followed. Asuna then stood up and walked out the door and away a few paces. She was still shaking when Ed had shouted. She wanted to cry she felt so helpless. A few tears left her eyes and she sat herself down on what felt like a log. She then realized that she couldn't stop the tears at this moment and let loose to cry.

Ed tossed and turned for a little bit when he decided he couldn't sleep. He heard Asuna go out earlier and thought he could go out and at least help her. (Two sets of eyes are better than one.) He thought.

He went outside and saw Asuna sitting on the log that was in front of the small cabin they had roomed in. She was shaking and if his ears weren't lying to him she was crying. He walked up to her and touched her shoulder. She jumped and turned to him from where she was seated.

He was shocked to say the least to see her cry. He went around the log and sat on her right side. He then wrapped his arm around her and let her cry into his shoulder.

After she had calmed down a bit she sat back up and he released his grip on her. "I am sorry for crying like that. This whole mess…"

He silenced her with a finger and smiled. "You can tell me later. I came out here to check on you. Good thing I did too. Crying alone is a hard thing. I know cause I have done it a few times myself." He took his hand away.

Asuna then smiled and nodded. "Thank you for coming out here to check on me." Ed nodded in turn and then asked, "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah I think I can handle it from here. Go back in and try to get some sleep. I will wake you when it is your turn." Asuna smiled brightly at him before getting back up.

He got up and went back into the cabin. As he hunkered down under his coat he slowly drifted off thinking that Asuna had a beautiful smile.

After about 2 more hours of keeping watch Asuna changed positions with Ed. He stayed up till he switched with Calkie. Then after her sift she woke Al.

The next morning was a little more organized. The last person to watch that night was Al only because he wanted to think a little before they started out.

As soon as Ed, Asuna and Calkie where awake things started to come together. Breakfast was served and eaten and soon they were on their way just as the sun was coming up over the horizon.

Ed spoke first after they had been traveling a while. It had been on his mind since last night and was going to ask Asuna about it till he found her crying. "So now that we have some time. What happened to your parents?"

Asuna looked at Ed and then sighed. She had known he would have asked sooner or later and also wanted to protect her sister. (So much for saveing her from reliving it again.) She thought before looking at Ed and then back at the road. She had been a little uncomfortable about the subject as it wasn't the nicest thing to remember. But she gathered herself and started to explain from the beginning. The beginning of what happened that night they were attacked.


	10. Chapter 10: The Secret Revealed

"I was in the kitchen helping mom cook supper when a knock came at the door. Dad was the one that answered the door. Mom went to go see who it was when she came back immediately." Asuna started out as she looked to her memory of that night.

_Asuna's POV_

"Asuna go collect your sisters and go hide in our bedroom closet. You are to protect them. Don't come out whatever you do and don't make a sound. Go now."

I ran upstairs where my sisters were finishing their basics from the pages dad gave us. I told them that mom had ordered us to hide and that something was wrong. We all got into the closet as dad open the door for the unexpected visitors. Our dad was talking to them and started to shout about a chimera or something. I tried to keep my sisters as quiet as possible so we wouldn't get caught. Suddenly mom screamed and I knew something bad was happening. Then we heard people coming up the stairs. I immediately closed the closet door and bared my sisters from view if it came to the point that we were discovered. The closet door had slates which I had slid closed from anyone's prying view. When I thought it was clear that no one was looking I opened the slates slightly as so I could see what was happening.

I heard my mom sobbing and saw dad being dragged to a chair. Mom then shouted at the men who had a hold of dad. "You can't do this. He is almost done. You can then have the work and leave us be!"

The man next to her slapped her and I felt rage run through me. But I stayed put and guarded my sisters. They were more important right now. Mom told me to protect them. I then saw them bring another chair behind dad's and placed mom in it. They started to tie mom and dad back to back in the chairs. I then noted how many men there where. I had counted 13 in the room. This excluded my mom and dad.

The ring leader of the group then started in, "I don't need your husband to finish because he already has." He then nodded to a set of men in the far corner. Two went down to retrieve something. I couldn't hear what he said.

My sisters came up behind me and looked through the slits as the men tied up our parents and brought up Selphi's dog. She started to panic because she knew the men were going to hurt her pet. I clamped my hand over her mouth to stop any noise from coming out.

Two other men were drawing a transmutation circle on the ground. Once they finished the two other men the ring leader had sent out to get Selphi's dog then placed our parents in the center with the dog. He dismissed the four men and that left eight of them in the room. I notice the list of ingredients dad was working on. The ring leader then told four other men to put what was on the list in the circle. Salt, flour and other objects were placed in the circle around my parents. I then noted that my dad was bleeding badly all over from severe wounds. The leader then commanded the men to leave leaving only himself and four others.

The last four spread out evenly around the circle as the ring leader barked out an order. They then started to perform a transmutation. Mother was crying until about half way through the transmutation. That was when I shielded my sisters from the horrible site. Unfortunately I couldn't shield my eyes. Our mother had died half way through the process. My father I then realized had died in the beginning of it. I looked away and to my sisters. Once the transmutation died down I risked a look. Our parents… Let's just say they no longer looked like our parents anymore. It was more like a creature who was half way put together and ... Well it didn't last long.

They dragged the poor creature out of the circle. I wasn't paying attention close enough as my sisters were watching with me as the men transmuted our parents and my sisters beloved pet. I sat there like a frightened rabbit. My parents were gone and my sisters and I witnessed it. Needless to say the men who tried the transmutation died instantly. But what we saw that night wasn't as near as frightening as the 'door' and about the 'truth'.

Afterwards some other men came back in and cleaned up the mess, then left. Outside we heard a gunshot, it doesn't take a genius to realize that they killed what was left of the creation they made. I felt sick and disgusted at what they had done. They had murdered our parents and a beloved pet. They were not going to get away with it.

My sisters and I stayed in the closet until nightfall. We knew we couldn't stay there for we had overheard one of the men who was cleaning up that they were going to burn the house down. I worked up a plan and decided that we needed to get away from the house as fast ans as quietly as we could. I told my sisters to grab only what we needed and I would go get some things from the kitchen. I gathered enough food and met them at the back door.

One at a time I sent my sisters out, telling them each to stay very quiet. I followed afterwards grabbing my mother's cloak in the process. My sisters made it pass the tents the men had put up in the yard and were long gone out in the forest when I went out finally. But as luck would have it I tripped over a tent stake making enough noise to wake the dead. I had woken the camp and was sure they would follow. I picked myself up and ran towards my sister's general direction. Once I caught up with them motioning them to run as fast as they could into the forest.

The occupant of one tent saw only two of us. Calkie and myself because Calkie came back to help me with some things I was going to drop. I heard the ring leader behind me shout he saw two. This made me realize that he only saw Calkie and I. We ran hard and fast to catch up with Nisha and Selphi. Once in the forest and grouped back together I told the girls that we need to split up. Calkie decided to come with me and Selphi went with Nisha.

We were supposed to meet up again at the waterfall five miles from the house. But if one group didn't show up in three hours we were to meet them in Central City. Calkie and I waited, but they never showed up. We even pushed another hour before we called it and continued on.

_End POV_

"That is why we need to get to Central as soon as possible" Asuna stated.

The whole group stopped as Asuna finished her tale and looked at Ed. He was graven and his bangs covered his eyes. He knew all too well what the men had done. He was shaking horribly bad as if in anger.

They were all waiting for Ed when he suddenly burst out head still lowered, "They did that to your parents? They did two kind of the worst alchemy in one night, and sacrificing your parents, a pet and their men to do it! They shouldn't be loose for what they have done."

Ed was now shaking and Asuna stepped towards him. He then looked up. "I will make sure you get to Central and for you to meet the Fuehrer. This I promise you." The look he had startled her again and she stepped back.

The look was of pure determination. He was one who kept his word.

Then Ed's voice turned quiet and dangerous, "Those bastards shouldn't live for what they done!"

Asuna and Calkie hung their heads in morning for their parents. They missed them terribly but they wouldn't want their children unprotected and running forever either.

Calkie then turned and went off down the road towards Central. Asuna let her go and cool off her head, then she turned to Ed. "I tried to tell you earlier so she didn't have to hear it and bear with it again. She has been so strong for me. We can go and find her in about an hour. She'll be up in a tree throwing things at us if we try to find her now." Asuna didn't even notice as a solitary tear fell down her check.

Ed saw the tear and step up to her and wiped the tear from her cheek. Asuna looked at him and blushed when she realized that she was crying in front of Ed yet again.

"I- I – I'm Sorry. I didn't even realize…" Ed quickly interrupted her.

"No need to be sorry. You have every right to cry for a lost loved one. I already told that I have shed tears as well." Ed sat down next to a tree that was close by and placed his head in his hands. He felt horrible for her and then remembered his loss years ago.

Asuna went and sat down next to him, giving him some sort of comfort for his loss.

Ed spoke after a few minutes. "We'll be in Central this afternoon. There you can find help. I- I'm sorry about your loss Asuna."

He got up and started to walk away when he turned. "You should never have gone through that."

Asuna then got up and smiled a comforting smile at him. "We all have our stories. I am sorry that our story had to relate to yours. The loss of your leg and arm, and your brother who is a suit of armor. We all have heard your story. Though I am glad we met you instead of someone else. Who knows what would have happened if someone else found us."

Ed smiled back at her. "You are something. You know that? You are being so strong for your sisters and yet you find time to cry yourself."

"Be aware not to cut yourself down Ed. You are just as strong for your brother." Asuna picked back.

They both laughed and talked for a while as they moved down the road towards Central.


	11. Chapter 11: Fish and Sprained Ankle

After about a half and hour Ed got curious and worried. "How far does your sister usually go when she is upset?"

Asuna thought about his question for a moment then answered, "She usually goes about two miles before she stops. I think we can walk to where she is without getting hurt now."

Then Asuna noticed something then stopped a moment. "By the way where is Al?"

Both of them looked around where they had stopped and then looked at each other.

Ed was the first to speak what she was thinking. "You don't think he ran after her, do you?"

"Sure hope not, otherwise we won't get her out of a tree for another hour or so." Asuna looked horrified as they both took off running in the direction Calkie went.

After about a mile and a half they started calling for Al and for Calkie.

They came to a manmade lake and a small river flowing into it and stopped short. They looked up one direction and realized the river followed back to where they had come from. They looked ahead to see a bridge next to a group of trees that lead into a small grove. At the edge of this grove is where they found Al and Calkie. The manmade lake also stopped there. They were standing at the edge of the manmade lake as Calkie was staring into it. Al who had followed her was trying to see what was wrong.

"What's going on? Calkie are you ok?" Asuna approached her sister and heard her mumbling something.

Calkie immediately started to look for something blindly with her hand as she kept staring at the spot she was fixated on when she found Ed's foot. She broke her gaze and looked to see what she had hold of. She then followed the foot up and smiled at Ed.

"Ed? Can you go get me a fish?" Calkie was looking at him in hope that he would do her this small favor.

Ed looked at her then back at the lake. "Are you serious. You run off about and hour and a half ago and you want a fish from the lake." Her grin widened and she nodded.

He shook himself and looked to Asuna. She was beside herself trying hard not to laugh. She had realized her sister had gotten distracted from her tale and found her favorite food swimming in the lake. All Ed could do was nod as he prepared himself for a transmutation.

He clapped his hands together then dropped to the ground. Somewhere in the middle of the lake, a bowl had came flying and landed behind the group. Asuna was impressed it didn't shatter much less filled with water as well.

Calkie and Al went and gathered around the bowl. Calkie squealed in delight as she saw fish in it. Ed and Asuna soon broke out laughing, and soon the entire group was laughing.

After a quick lunch the group started out at a run again. The road turned rock and uneven after a while and Asuna had sprained her ankle along the way. Ed was now carrying her piggy back and just talked to her and didn't complain at all throughout the duration of it all though.

"You are extremely light for someone your age!" Ed commented.

Asuna looked at him. "I always thought I would be heavier than you expected. You know to either piss me off or get their head slammed in."

Calkie giggled up in the tree she currently hopped into. "Just take the complement. It's not going to kill you Asuna!"

Asuna looked at Ed, "Thank you for complementing on my light weight… I guess?"

Calkie hopped down and continued ahead with Al as they were on their own subject on traveling.

Ed carried Asuna until they reached their next camp. As she had sprained her ankle, this dampened their efforts to get to Central before the afternoon. They were close enough to Central that by noon they would get there. So Ed wasn't that upset.

He had set her down so she could sit up against a tree they had stopped by for the night. And was examining her ankle for swelling.

"I am sorry I slipped back there. I should have watched what I was doing." Asuna apologized about her ankle.

Ed shook his head and looked up at her. "Its alright." He went back to looking at her ankle then thought of a way to help her. " Do you still have some of that medicine?"

Asuna nodded and reached around her waist and pulled the medicine out of her pack.

"Here you go. What are you going to do with it?" Asuna looked at him and watched as he transmuted four large sticks he had found into a foot brace.

"Well what is a sprain but a bruise in the joint. I am going to put this medicine on you and follow it up after it is wrapped properly with the brace." Ed explained.

Asuna then realized he was helping her with her healing process. She nodded and Calkie handed Ed some bandages after he applied the medication. One the foot brace was in place he stood and looked at his handy work.

"I am still going to have to carry you though. Your foot won't heal all the way in one night. You will need to stretch the muscles a little." Ed informed.

Asuna smiled at him, "Thanks Ed. You really are a good person. Thank you for taking care of my sister and me."

Ed blushed a little and smiled, as he turned and lay in the grass and go to sleep for a while.

"I think Ed's got the right idea. We need all the strength we can get to reach Central tomorrow." Asuna smiled and looked up into the tree."You ok up there?"

Calkie looked down and gave a nod. "I'll be alright! Let's just hope those dreams don't come back tonight."

Asuna took first watch again. She stood up and grabbed the walking stick that Ed made her after he made the brace. She almost jumped out of her skin as Ed gave her a warning.

"Don't go too far. You don't want to get stuck somewhere that I can't reach you."

Asuna noted the word 'I' in that statement. "Don't you mean where 'we' can't get you?"

Ed stayed silent after that and Asuna assumed he went to sleep. Al walked up to her after she went a few yards out of camp. "I honestly think Ed likes you. He hasn't shown any interest in a girl as long as I've known him. He's just a little unsure about what to do."

Asuna turned and looked at Al, "I… Didn't think he liked me all too much. To be… to be completely honest… I started to like him when he defended my dead parents." A slight blush over took her face as she confessed to Al.

Al giggled, "I already knew you did. I won't tell him until you're ready. Since you are helping me with my problem, Thank you, Asuna."

Asuna looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Al. You also need to go back and get some rest. You'll need it in the morning."

Al nodded as he turned and went back to the camp. This left Asuna to stare at the stars and pray to the moon that Al was right.

Shifts changed as normal throughout the night right on into morning.


	12. Chapter 12: Pranks and Disguises

The group reached Central by late afternoon. Asuna was being carried by Al this time and Ed was not too far off. He almost tripped a few times and Asuna could have swore he was feeling a bit warm. So he asked Al to take over and carry her.

Calkie had decided that she was going to scout ahead any chance she got. She also had a habit of spooking Ed several time along the way. She got Al maybe once or twice but stopped as he almost dropped Asuna the second time.

Asuna spoke her thoughts first as they reached headquarters. "I want to find my sisters as soon as possible."

Calkie popped up out of nowhere behind Ed spooking him, "I second that motion. All who oppose say 'no'!"

Once again, Ed was on the ground holding his chest. (Man I wish she wouldn't do that. She's trying to send me on a one way trip to my own grave.)He thought.

No one said anything. "Good, cause if anyone did object they would be a puddle of goo on the ground after a thorough beating from me." Calkie stated confidently.

After Ed collected himself he nodded. Asuna noticed that he was looking quite pale. "Calkie… Come over here a minute."

Calkie walked over to hear what Asuna had to say. "Don't scare Ed anymore, Ok? He doesn't look so good."

Calkie pouted but consented, "Fine, I will pick on him later then."

Al stopped and let Asuna down for a moment so she could test her ankle out. As soon as she was placed on the ground Ed walked up and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

At that moment Calkie started to growl at Ed for the inappropriate contact when she heard Ed whisper. "Don't make any sudden movements. The guy who's chasing us is right behind Al. Unfortunatly that is where we need to go to get to HQ." Asuna nodded.

Ed nodded to Al who stepped in between them and the guy following them. He then immediately took her hair and pulled it over her shoulder. He did however take note on how soft it was as he helped her with her jacket and tucked her hair into it.

The hug had caught Asuna completely off guard. But she had come straight to her senses when Ed explained why he was hugging her. She also took notice that he was sweating and indeed have a fever.

Asuna quickly started to look around and found what she was looking for. She turned to her sister. "Hun, go to that shop and get us disguises. We need to throw him off."

Calkie quickly nodded and casually went to the store. She was back in a few short minutes with a bag.

The group quickly moved to a nearby alleyway and started going through the bag. There was a light brown wig that had long hair, a shoulder length black one with light curls running through it, and a dark brown wig that was short haired.

Ed received the dark brown wig while Asuna got the light brown one, and Calkie grabbed the black one.

Asuna inverted her coat as so her parents seal wouldn't show and tucked her hair again under her coat as she put the wig on. Ed rewrapped and retransmuted Asuna's ankle brace so she could walk on her own. He then went to work on putting on his own disguise. Ed undid his hair, put the wig on and inverted his coat. Calkie did the same as the others.

As they checked each other for noticeable signs Asuna went a little further into the alleyway. She had blush a little and didn't want Ed to see her staring at him. His long hair had such a beautiful gold color to it she couldn't help but wonder how soft it was. She then turned and chastised herself.

When she returned they made a plan to get past the man who was hunting them. They all decided to act like a bunch of school kids. Al didn't have to do much since he would take another route and meet up with them at the headquarters.

When all was agreed, they all cautiously they exited the ally and continued down the road toward the man and HQ.

They even started a conversation on final exams and new homework assignments.


	13. Chapter 13: The Hunt

"Where did you go?" The man looked around for any sign of the girls and the group that was traveling with them.

He had made it to Central after a load of trouble. After his run in with the groups traps, he had been nearly attacked by three bears, A farmers dog bit his leg, four hunter had mistook him for a deer, and six mad farmers came after him because he trampled through their fields.

"I'll find you girls for the trouble you put me through. You will pay for this." A bunch of school kid was walking by and he took his chance to tap one of them on the shoulder. He chose a young woman with light brown hair.

"Excuse me miss. Have you seen these two girls anywhere around town?" He held up a picture of two young girls. The young woman looked at the picture with beautiful blue eyes then shook her head. He took notice that she seemed to remind him of someone. But he brushed it off.

The young woman looked carefully then responded, "I'm sorry sir but I haven't seen her before. Or anyone like that for that matter. She is beautiful whomever she is."

He then turned to the boy next to her. He noticed he looked very pale. Almost sickly even, but asked his question anyway. "Have you seen her before young man?"

The boy looked as well and shook his head, "Sorry but I haven't seen her either. She is gorgeous but I have never seen her."

He thanked the girl and the boy. He then let the group go and continued to ask around with the picture in hand.


	14. Chapter 14: Panic and the Fuehrer

Asuna acted the part when the man that was hunting them tapped her on the shoulder. She could feel her heart racing and wanted to run away as soon as possible. The picture was of her. When he let them continue on their way she felt a wave of relief spread through her as he turned away. She then blushed when she remembered what Ed had said about her picture. Ed led them to another alley to try and let everyone calm down.

"Asuna are you Ok? You looked like you were ready to pass out." Ed looked at her with concern.

"I didn't think I could be so calm in the face of the grim reaper. If that ever happens again…you know I don't think I'll survive if that happens again. Some one SAVE me if that happens again." Asuna had just got her heart under control and adrenaline was rushing through her veins. She decided that she wouldn't address him on his comment about her picture.

Ed stepped up to her and took her hands. This grabbed Asuna's attention. "Why are you holding my hand?" Asuna blushed lightly as she looked at Ed.

"Well first of all I'm trying to calm you down." Ed looked at Asuna as a small blush rose to his face. A small blush rose to her face as well and she was praying he didn't notice it.

Asuna waited for the second reason until a cough drove them away from each other and had them facing the opposite of each other as well.. Al was behind Calkie quietly laughing.

Calkie was watching the two with a smile trying not to laugh with Al. "You guys want us to leave you alone for a moment?"

Instantly Ed and Asuna split and were on different sides of the alleyway. Asuna turned to Calkie, "You are positively evil. Do you know that?"

Calkie grinned mischievously. "I know I can be so much more and so do you."

(I hate it when she does that.) Her thought were brought to her when Ed brought up a good point. "We need to get to HQ so I can explain your situation to the Fuehrer."

Again the group continued to Central HQ to find help for the girls.

When they got there he turned to the girls and smiled, "Give me a moment. I need to get him to talk to you first. Calkie would you mind staying here with my brother when I come to get Asuna? I won't be long."

Calkie and Asuna nodded. Al stood by the girls and kept an eye out for their pursuers. Ed had then disappeared inside to talk to the Fuehrer.


	15. Chapter 15: He's Sick and He's Rude

"Ugg! Where is he? Why is it taking so long to explain what we are going through?" Calkie was pacing around while Asuna sat on the ground watching her pace.

"I don't know but… Would you stop pacing? You're driving me insane. He must have to beg, or he's getting another assignment. It's hard to tell with the military unless you join them." Asuna was getting dizzy watching her sister pace back and forth.

Al got the girls attention, "Ed's coming back. I think he's got some good news for you guys."

Walking up with a grin, Ed called out, "I defiantly have good news. Come on over."

The girls ran and stopped in front of Ed. "What's the good news!"

"Your sisters are here at HQ. They've been waiting for about three days. They were picked up by other alchemists and though to be thieves though. They have been taken care of and we need to straighten out this mess." Ed informed.

Nothing went unnoticed as Asuna looked at Ed again. He looked awful pale except for some red on his cheeks. "Ed, are you feeling alright? You look like your sick."

Ed looked at Asuna with a small smile to try to cover it up. "I will be fine. Don't worry."

He took her hand and started back with her just as passed out right next to her. "ED! Are you alright?"

Al was immediately by his brother's side. Asuna was already taking his temperature and checking his vitals.

Asuna turned to Al, "Go get some help. He's got a very high temperature."

Al ran straight into HQ as Asuna instructed. When he returned he had three people with him, a woman and two men carrying a stretcher.

The woman walked up to Asuna. "Hello. I am Colonel Hawkeye. I was assigned to take you to see the Fuehrer and retrieve your sisters."

The girls introduced themselves and followed the Colonel. Asuna looked back towards Ed. "I will need one of you to speak with the Fuehrer while the other goes and retrieves your sisters. Also, Al you can go with your brother. Miss he will be just fine. No need to worry about him. Now come with me."

Al disappeared around a corner and left the girls to their conversation.

Both girls looked at each other before Asuna spoke up. "I'll go talk to the Fuehrer while Calkie goes to our sisters."

Colonel Hawkeye nodded in agreement and led the girls to a set of stairs. "Just go up these stairs and it's the forth door on your right. Calkie please come with me." Calkie looked to Asuna who nodded and watched as Calkie and Hawkeye left her.

She turned back to the stairs and started to climb them. (Time to face the facts.) She thought as she dragged herself from her thoughts. When she found the forth door to her right she took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing!" She whispered to herself. She knocked on the door. She heard a reply to come in so she pushed open the door and walked in.

Asuna closed the door behind her and turned to see that the room was huge. In the center of the room was a large desk, and behind that desk sat a gentleman in formal military dress. He had a patch over his right eye and was working on some paperwork.

The man did not look up as she entered the room. "May I help you?" His voice was curt and cold.

Asuna had went ridged. (Sheesh, he's rude! Can't even look up to address a lady.) Keeping her thought to herself she continued with her plan. "I am Lady Asuna Hunter and I need the help of the State. I was told that you could help me."

At the declaration of her name the man's head shot up. His face lit up with amazement, then he whispered, "She couldn't be… Could she?"

The man rose from his desk and walked around it. As he walked toward her another question spilled from his mouth. "Did I hear you say your name correctly?"

Asuna suddenly felt as if she had been thrown into a lion's den but continued, "I-I told you that my name is Asuna Hunter."

The man had reached her and was now walking around her. "Are you the oldest one? Your hair is the wrong color and length. Also you do not wear the families crest!"

The man calmly walked back to his desk. As soon as he got there he turned and pointed a gloved hand at her.

She immediately knew this was the Flame Alchemist she had heard so much about. She never realized that he had reached this far in rank till this moment. Asuna then thought about his last words to her. All of a sudden she realized that she was still wearing the wig and her coat was inside-out. She had to reverse her looks before he got the gumption to seriously hurt her.

"Wait! I know what the problem is. Just don't hurt me. Let me pull off my disguise before anything rash is done." She lifted her hand slowly and cautiously to her head and pulled the wig off. After she did that, she shrugged off her coat and turned it right-side out revealing her family crest. His eyes widened in amazement at her transformation.

After righting herself she looked at the gentleman before her. She straightened herself and calmly and politely spoke. "There now! Do I look like myself now?"

The man let his arm drop and stared at the eldest daughter of Andrew and Desirae' Hunter. "Well! I didn't expect that to happen. But if you're Asuna Hunter, then where are your sisters?"

Asuna stood there for a moment before she answered him. "I was told that my sisters were being held here. Calkie Hunter, The second oldest in my family went with Colonel Hawkeye to go and get them. Also would you please introduce yourself? I would like to know the name of the person I'm talking to. I only know all too well you are the Flame Alchemist, though I have not been told your name."

The man stopped his staring and finally introduced himself. "Pardon me, Lady Hunter. I am Fuehrer President Roy Mustang. I will be glad to help you in your time of need. I am very sorry about your loss and I hope you forgive me for my suspicions."

Mustang headed towards the door and stopped. "Though I must apologize." He continued to speak as he then turned toward Asuna with a sad look. "I had a battalion go out to help your family because of rumors that where spreading. The battalion came back and said that there was blood everywhere. I assumed that all members of the family were killed. Though it seems I was wrong and that four of you escaped. The four children of the last remaining survivors of the Hunter Clan that is."

A long pause followed after the apology. She then spoke to bring everything to light and conclude the conversation with authority she knew she needed to have now. "Thank you for your apology. May the souls of my parents rest in peace. My family is with my sisters now. I must look to their health and see to their safety. I would like to see them please. Also please keep my heritage a secret. I don't want it getting out that I have made it here. As my sister and I have been chased here by our assailants."

The Fuehrer looked at her in amazement. "Who did you say brought you here?"

"I didn't. Asuna responded quickly. She knew she hadn't said anything and realized at that moment it was a test to see if she could keep her cool.

He moved forward to where he was a few feet from her. "It is wise to tell me who brought you here. I want to know names please."

"If you must know it was the famous Elric Brothers. We had encountered them along our way and asked for their help. They also know about our history and why we are running. Though they do not know about my heritage." Asuna had explained calmly looking him straight in the eye.

The Fuehrer then smiled, "You keep your cool just like your mother did. She would be very proud of her eldest daughter."

After their conversation ended Asuna walked passed him and opened the door, walked out and waited in the hall. Mustang nodded and walked out the door behind her chuckling. "Follow me and I will take you to you sisters. I am very sure that they will be excited to see you." He led her down the stairs and through many corridors.

Finally they stopped at a door that had more stairs behind it. She nodded and followed him.


	16. Chapter 16: Sisters and Melting Locks

While Asuna was correcting issues about the family Calkie was making her way down with Colonel Hawkeye. She was quiet and on guard until she heard two familiar voices very loudly come from a door she and Hawkeye were headed for.

**Behind the door in a cell**

"NISHA, you were the one who said keep watch. Now we're in a mess, we don't even know if Asuna and Calkie are still alive! What are we going to do now sis?" The girl hung her head and let her auburn locks fall around her face.

Nisha stood up from the chair she was sitting in and walked to her sister. Her light yellow hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her chocolate brown eyes looked her sister in the eye. "It's going to be alright Selphi. We can get through this."

All of a sudden Nisha turned to the door. "Selphi, do you hear footsteps?"

Selphi stood up and walked to the door. "I hear someone… no… two some bodies coming down the hall." She stepped back and closed her lavender colored eyes. She was listening contently outside the door.

"Do you think its Hawkeye?" Nisha had sneaking suspicion that they wouldn't get out of the room they were in.

The door knob shook as the key was turned to let whoever it was into the room. Once the door opened the girls were happy to see Hawkeye come in. But she was with a strange woman the girls didn't recognize.

"Girls you have a visitor here to bail you out." The girls looked straight at the woman then looked back at Hawkeye.

The person looked at them with confusion then shrugged looking away to examine the room they were in.

"We don't know this person. What does she want with us?" Selphi started to step back and hide behind Nisha.

The woman looked back at them with a hurt look, "What do you mean you don't know me. I've been your sister this long and you don't even know me now! How rude! Selphi Hunter you will get a beating for this."

It was the girls turn to each other looking confused. "You are not our sister. She doesn't even have curly shoulder length black hair ."

"Wait…black and curly…OH!" The woman reached up and pulled off a wig that she was wearing. Underneath was long straight onyx colored lock that flew to her waist. And her fuchsia colored bang drooped over her eyes after being pinned up for so long.

Soon after she removed the wig and rearranged her coat she was immediately tackled by Selphi and Nisha.

"CALKIE! OH MY GOODNESS. We thought you were killed. We got lost trying to find the safe point and decided to head straight to Central. Since I knew what direction we should go." Selphi was squealing in delight and Nisha was crying.

Finally Calkie started to groan, "This is not my job. Where is Asuna? Selphi your killing me, LET GO!"

Just as Calkie said that the Fuehrer and Asuna walked in. "There you go. Here are you're…."

"Oomph!" The president was interrupted when Selphi let go of Calkie, Sprinted as fast as she could to her eldest sister and latched herself to her waist.

Asuna immediately knew who had latched to her waist.

"I'm guessing you missed us. Has the military been treating you well? I hope so, cause if they didn't they have some hurt coming to them." Asuna stated as she wrapped her arms around her youngest sister in a gentle hug.

The hold on Asuna was getting tighter and soon she had to breathe. "Selphi, you're going to have to let go. Choking…Not Breathing! Need air…"

Selphi let go when she looked up and saw her sister starting to turn almost blue from the lack of oxygen to her lungs. She immediately let go and started to steady her sister. "I'm sorry sis. I didn't mean to do that."

Asuna got her lungs back in working order when Mustang decided to jump in. "We should go and see about getting someone to protect you. You ladies are in a bit of trouble I heard. Let's see if we can remedy this problem." He turned and started to walk down the hall. He stopped when he didn't hear anyone following behind him.

The girls had nearly jumped out of their skins. Asuna was pale and glaring at him, her younger sisters were on their knee's holding each other, and Calkie was had plastered herself to the wall. Hawkeye was saluting in the middle of the hallway waiting for instructions. They had completely forgotten that the Fuehrer was still there.

"Oh! Hawkeye, I need you to go and give these reviews to General Havoc. He's still waiting for them. Also I need you girls to follow me to find your Alchemist." He handed Hawkeye a few folders.

She took them without hesitation and walked of down the hall.

Asuna looked at him in shock. "We're getting a "State" Alchemist?" The fuehrer nodded at them, turned and continued down the hall.

The girls corrected and picked themselves up and followed the Fuehrer. He led them down a few more halls and back up some more stairs until Asuna was sure they were on the second floor. He then stopped in front of a small but sturdy oak door.

He opened the door and motioned for Asuna to walk in. "Ladies first. You ladies have to wait out here. I need to introduce your older sister as she is the eldest and needs to explain herself and about your situation."

Asuna nodded to them and walk over to the door. She turned the handle and gave it a shove.

Asuna walked in the room and looked around. She took a few paces in and then felt the door slam behind her. She spun around and heard the lock click then saw it melt before her eyes. "Wait…what's going on? Ohhhh…You're going to get it when I get out of here!"

She turned around and examined the room. She was in a medical room and she realized that she wasn't alone. Her eyes immediately went to the bed against the wall in the corner. Her thoughts were spoken as a whisper, "They gave us you?"


	17. Chapter 17: The Door

Calkie turned to the Fuehrer with a look that could turn bones to ash. "I just realized who you are. You used to be a Colonel. I also realized why I never liked you. You always picked on my sister when you came to talk with our parents. Your also very USELESS when it RAINS!" Calkie nearly made it to the fuehrer and do him some harm.

The Fuehrer didn't like the last comment though he didn't show it. He then thought of a way to get back at her for her comment. Then watched the scene before him.

She was stopped by Nisha and Selphi before anything bad happened.

He stopped then bowed his head as if he was thinking then addressed the girls. "Don't worry your sister will be fine. No harm will befall her while she is in there. I am sure Ed will take care of her. But first she must take care of him." (Where is Alphonse, I wonder?)

Al came up behind the group and stopped. He looked at the group before finally speaking. "Why are you all gathered around Ed's room?"

Mustang smiled and then turned to walk down the hall.

Since Nisha and Selphi had a good grip on her, she couldn't go after him. So instead she growled at the retreating back of the Fuehrer. "You better be right about that or I will kill you!"

They could hear chuckling as he retreated in the direction he had come from. They turned to the door and were surprised to see that there were now two guards posted at the door.

One of them moved forward and handed Calkie a piece of chalk. "Our orders are clear." He started. "We are not to let you in the door but you can make another small door to communicate with your sister. It has to be one foot by one foot."

Calkie made a mental note to get him alone in a dark alley someday and slaughter him.

She then turned to the others and then back at the chalk. "Anyone want to make the door? Unfortunately I don't have the experience to transmute a door. Asuna is the only one who learned the advanced lessons. I am just starting out in the advanced stuff."

Al then raised his hand and held his hand out for the chalk. "I can do it. Doors are easy for me." Calkie handed it to him and he walked up to the door. And started to draw a circle.


	18. Chapter 18: Tending the Sick

Asuna notice several things as she turned around. One was that Ed was in the bed in the corner. Two there was a secondary bed for another person. The third thing was that Ed was sweating seriously bad from the fever and his sheets where undoubtedly soaked.

There were other things she noted about the room and decided that she couldn't bear to see Ed in this condition.

She was also surprised to see that no one was tending to his fever. She rushed to his side and felt his forehead. It was still hot…Maybe even hotter.

"We need to cool this fever down. I also need to change his sheets." Asuna went to the only open door in the room. She walked through it to find that it was the bathroom. Complete with a sink, shower and toilet.

In the shower she found a basin with three washcloths in it. She took two of the cloths out and placed them beside the sink. She then filled the basin with cold water and carried it to his bedside.

She then walked to the cabinet next to the bed. She found Ed's cloths and two sets of bed sheets. She took one of the sets out and laid it on the bed next to Ed's.

"Ed, I need to you to try and get up. You can't stay in those sheets." Ed moaned but complied with her request. Asuna helped him out of bed and set him in the only chair in the room.

When Ed was sitting somewhat comfortably in the chair she turned her attention to the bed. Once the bed was remade and dry she looked back at Ed who was watching her.

Asuna walked back over to him and helped him back to bed. "I'm going to be right here if you need anything. Don't hesitate to ask, OK?" Ed gave her a weak nod and turned his head.

He felt a cool wet cloth on his forehead a minute later. "Mmgh… I really don't feel good at all Asuna. I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just wanted to get you here safely." Asuna placed her hand over Ed's in understanding.

"Just calm down and relax. You got us here now calm down." She told him. He then closed his eyes to try and rest.

Then he heard a sound that he thought he would never hear again. He opened his eyes and looked over at Asuna. She was next to him with her hair was covering her face and she trying to contain the sobs escaping her lips.

A lone tear started to trail down her cheek. Ed, as sick as he was, immediately lifted his left hand from under Asuna's and gently wiped the tear away. (Don't cry. Please don't cry. Your too beautiful to cry.) He couldn't get his thoughts into words. He wasn't sure were the thought came from. Though he smiled weakly and let his hand fall back to the bed. He reached and held Asuna's hand in comfort.

Feeling a hand brush a tear from her face Asuna immediately started to apologize. "I am so sorry Ed. I got you into this mess. I should have realized when you were getting sick. This is entirely my fault. I shouldn't be crying again. I…"

Ed cut her off with a gentle squeeze to her hand. He shook his head and smiled again. This time he force the words to come out. "I decided to… come with you. Besides… it's nothing I haven't done before. I have gotten… sick many times before."

Asuna looked at him with a sad look in her eyes. "But I didn't mean for you to get so sick. I'm so sorry."

"Asuna! Don't worry. I have a fairly strong immune system. I'll get better in no time." This made Asuna smile which made Ed feel better. He closed his eyes again to get some rest.

(She is…truly beautiful when she smiles.) This was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Asuna had waited until Ed had gone to sleep before she got up and examined the room she was locked in. She was also looking for another way to get out.

"Hmm… Not much bigger than the room I had back home." Asuna turned to go sit by Ed again when she heard a tapping noise on the door. (What is that?)

Walking toward the door, Asuna started to notice the tapping noise as a drawing. "What is that noise. Seconds before it stopped she realized that it was chalk being touched to the door and scooted back immediately.

Asuna didn't have to wait long, because soon a light from transmutation covered the door and a small swinging door was created. The door was about a foot wind and a foot tall.

(That's very creative girls. Al I must give you credit too if you out there. But I haven't taught Calkie the advances all too good yet.") She thought about it more and then decided she would wait as the door had to be used for something soon.


	19. Chapter 19: Notes and Plots

"Well how are we going to communicate with her? She will need someone to talk to or she'll get worried." Selphi pointed out quickly after a few moments.

Selphi answered, we can't send a phone in there. Who knows how big the room is? Al have you been in there?"

"No I was told it was his room and told to wait. I only followed you when I realized you were headed to his room. Al confessed.

Nisha then spoke up. "I have no clue as to how you're going to talk to her. The door is a bit small for anything except a tray."

Al thought for a moment then came up with an idea. "What if we try notes? That would calm everybody down wouldn't it? It would also be a way to know what is happening in the room. We can send food in there too. We don't know how long Mustang will leave them in there."

Calkie, Nisha and Selphi looked at Al then looked at each other. Calkie then addressed him. "Al, how do you keep a cool head in a situation like this. I like your idea though. I wish we could transmit a window so we could see."

Al knew it would be better but there was a problem. "It would be a good idea but we don't have the right materials to transmute a window here."

Calkie saw the flaw and summated to the plan before. "Ok notes it is then. So who will write the first one."

"I will send one if you don't mind." All the girls jumped at the familiar but still new voice. Calkie spun around to find herself face to face with the damnable Fuhrer. She growled at him but kept herself in check. "What do you possibly have to say to my sister?"

He just smiled and handed her a note that was folded. "This will explain why I did what I did. Also the good Colonel will hand you a tray of food for you sister and her alchemist."

Once the note was in her hands he turned and left once again.

Calkie was wondering what it said in the note but left it for her sister. She then decided she would write a not to her sister too. "Someone give me a pen and paper."

Al had gone for a moment and came back with pen and paper as requested.

Calkie calmly took it and found a place to write the note on. She then started a mental list of how many times she could torture the Fuhrer before she wanted to ring his neck and before anyone heard his screams.

Once finished, she then placed both notes on the tray and took it from Hawkeye. After checking the contents of the tray she bent down and slid the tray through the door making sure to lift it so neither the food or the notes fell off.


	20. Chapter 20: Strawberry Milk

The small door swung open and a tray of food and two notes appeared. Asuna picked the first note up and read it.

_Asuna,_

_By now you must realize that I_

_have deceived you. You are to_

_care for this Alchemist as he_

_cares for you. He will be the_

_one protecting you from here_

_on out. Good Luck!_

_Flame Alchemist and Fuhrer_

"Arrogant rat! Just wait until I…. Ooooh! Calkie please do me a favor and rip him to shreds for me. Cause if you don't I will." Asuna was getting frustrated when she remembered the second note. She picked it up and looked at it for a moment. She only hoped that it wasn't another one from that bastard.

She opened it to find Calkie's handwriting. She was glad that the girls took an interest to keep her from getting to worried about them. Asuna took a deep breath before she started to read.

**Asuna**

**Before you have a heart attack, Yes, Mustang did**

** melt the lock on the door. Also you may have found**

** that Ed is in the same room. The little door that was **

** created is for communication. The tray of food is **

** for both of you. You need to get Ed to eat something.**

** He's just going to get weaker if he doesn't eat. You **

** Need to eat something as well to keep your strength.**

** You know what happens if you don't help yourself.**

**Write back, Al is worried about Ed.**

** Calkie**

Asuna looked at the tray and sighed. (Keep up my strength huh. Well it could be worse.) She picked up the tray and took it to the bed side.

The tray had two of everything. Apples in slices, sandwiches, containers of soup, a small jar of milk and two glasses of water.

For the third time that day Asuna swore under her breath. She was feeling trapped and helpless again. She sat down in the chair between the beds and put the tray on the bed. She was so mad she could bite through nails. So to stop the feeling she picked up an apple slice and started to nibble on it instead.

She got through half of it when she decided that she wanted something to drink. (I really don't want regular milk right now. Wait!) She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small bag of pinkish powder that smelled strangely of strawberries.

Asuna had made this concoction when she couldn't get Selphi to drink regular milk. Since she decided that she didn't want regular milk she would have strawberry flavored milk. She realized that she only had a bit left in the bag and made a mental note to buy more to make it up to Selphi. She dumped what was left of the strawberry powder into the small jar.

She was mixing the drink when Ed woke up again. This time it was because of some dream he had. He couldn't remember it now. He looked over to where Asuna was sitting and noticed the powder in her hand. He then noted a strong scent of Strawberry in the air. "W-what is that?" He weakly pointed to the drink in Asuna's hand.

Asuna jumped a bit and then realized it was Ed. She then turned to him as she registered his question then looked at him confused. She understood from Al that Ed did not like milk. In fact he hated it to the point where he didn't call it milk at all. Then a thought came to Asuna's mind. She would get him to drink the milk in her hand. "It's just a drink I made."

Ed sat up a little looking at the drink with curiosity. "Can I have some?" Asuna mentally shook herself and poured Ed some of the drink.

She stood and helped him with the the cup. He took a drink and looked surprised. "Strawberry! I thought… I smelt strawberries."

He took another drink when Asuna couldn't hold her question any more. "Ed? Al told me that… well that you didn't like milk…at all."

Ed looked at her confused. "Yeah, I hate the stuff. Why?"

"Well… You're drinking strawberry flavored milk." Asuna leaned back ready for the yelling to start. From what Al had said she was sure that Ed was hot tempered and thought milk was an abomination.

Ed sat there looking between the drink and Asuna. "Funny. It doesn't taste like milk. It taste like sweet, ripened strawberries. I like it." Ed smiled at her before turning his attention back to the cup and she helped him drink the rest. Then he gave up the cup and grinned back at Asuna who gave him a gentle smile in return. He then turned over and went back to sleep.

Asuna sat there dazed at the fact that Ed drank milk. "He must have said that out sickness. That or he hit his head when he hit the ground." (I guess I should report to the others. They are going to get worried about me.) She went over to a desk and found some paper.

_Calkie ,_

_ I am doing just fine. Ed is currently resting_

_ and trying to keep his strength. Yes, I have_

_ eaten as well. Any way I am doing just fine. _

_By the way, Tell that moron Fuehrer Mustang _

_that he didn't need to melt the lock. I would_

_ have taken care of Ed's fever anyway!_

_Asuna_

After signing the note, Asuna went to the door and slipped the note under the transmuted swinging door. Then she went back and sat next to Ed.

It was getting late and Asuna was tired. She had spent a half hour trying to get the wrapping off of her ankle when she decided to give up for now and try again later. (Oh boy he put that thing on real good. I bet he's the only one that can get it off.)

Asuna was interrupted by a growl from her stomach. (That's right I haven't eaten anything since five this evening. What time is it anyway?) She looked around only to find that there wasn't a clock in the room.

"I can't believe this." She then walked to the window and drew back the curtains. It was dark outside except for the moon. "Well now I know it's really late. The moon is in the sky already. I better get to bed." Ignoring her stomach she went to the spare bed in the room, laid down and went to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21: Asuna is Ill

Ed had awoken to the sound of people talking outside in the courtyard. He opened his eyes and saw that the window had been opened. He realized that Asuna must have opened the window a bit so fresh air could come in. Feeling 100% better than he had yesterday, Ed finally decided to get up. He had swung his feet off the bed when he heard a quiet moan on the other side of the room.

Ed turned and looked at the spare bed. Asuna was laying in it curled in to a tight ball. He immediately knew something wasn't right and went over to the foot of the bed. "Asuna? Are you alright?"

Asuna lamely shook her head from the position she was in. She felt horrible and knew something was wrong. She felt sick and cold all at once.

Ed took his left hand and felt her forehead. She was really warm and extremely pale. He jumped up from his position and looked around the room. He noticed the swinging door and a note in front of it. He went over and picked it up and read it.

**To whomever is awake in there,**

** I am checking in on how everything is**

** out here. I am suppose to ask if every thing**

** is alright in there. Selphi is crushing on Al.**

** Ed be aware of that. Asuna, HELP! Also, Ed**

** if you lay on hand on my sister you're in big**

** trouble. I hope you two are getting enough to**

** eat. Asuna you know your system well enough **

** by now. I am also letting you know that Mustang**

** pissed me off and I am not happy.**

** Calkie**

Ed reread the note several times before putting it down. (What did she mean about Asuna's system? And what is with the door.)

Ed then noticed the lock and cursed the person he knew who made it. He looked at Asuna and wondered again. Thinking about how sick she was he walked over to the desk and started to right another note giving an update to those outside. His eyes widened when he realized what Calkie meant in the note.

"Oh shit!." Ed shot out of the desk and hurried over to Asuna. He checked her temperature again and watched as her eyes met his in apology. "Why did you keep that to yourself? You could have gotten sick while we were traveling."

Asuna didn't voice her response but let tears fall from her eyes. Ed wiped them from her face and looked at her apologetically. She then closed her eyes to try and rest. Ed immediately went back to the desk and completed the note he was writing. He also gave exact symptoms she was showing. He then slipped it under the door and walk back to Asuna. He took her hand and felt bad for not noticing during their travels that Calkie had always made sure she ate something.

He sat on the edge of the bed holding her hand and waiting for a response.


End file.
